


I've Got You

by TheTyphonSerpent



Series: Clan Suledin (Inquisitor Ivnar AU) [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Flash Fiction, Flashbacks, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/pseuds/TheTyphonSerpent
Summary: Post-Trespasser. Seconds after confronting Solas, Dorian finds the Inquisitor with his life on the line.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Tumblr prompt. It involves Ivnar from my Clan Suledin series but it isn't a part of the main Clan Suledin storyline.
> 
> Find me on tumblr and send me more prompts: typhonserpent.tumblr.com

No sooner did Dorian yank the spearhead of his staff free of the fallen Saarebas’ flesh than did Cole begin wringing his hands together, and he knew something was wrong.

They’d watched Ivnar make for the eluvian seconds earlier, green cracks spreading up to his neck. Without a moment’s hesitation, Dorian ran for the same portal. Bull’s shout to stop may as well have been a mile away.

The reflective surface bent to his form like water, and he emerged on the other side to the silhouette of Solas, and the love of his life collapsed on the ground.

He might have cared to stop the former if not for the latter.

Ivnar’s hand wasn’t even twitching anymore. The angry crackle-spark of the anchor had faded to a literal sizzle. It sounded disturbingly like cooking meat.

“Amatus?” Dorian drew his thumb along Ivnar’s cheek, cradling his face in one palm, “Say something, let me know you’re still there.”

Ivnar mouthed something under his breath.

Cole’s nerve-wracked voice behind him, “Going to see her. Going to see her. I’m going there. She’s going to be there. She’s going to hate me.”

“I’m sorry,” Ivnar breathed, his eyes fluttering shut, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Over and over and over.

Bull’s voice, calm and commanding, was the only thing that reached through to him.

“This isn’t going to be pretty.” The qunari said, removing his belt, “Can you keep him distracted?”

Bull knelt and tied off the anchored arm with a tourniquet. 

“I’m sorry,” Ivnar choked, “I’m sorry,”

“He thinks he’s dying.” Cole announced.

“You’re not dying, Amatus.” The crack in the last word betrayed his confidence. Dorian’s trembling hand brought Ivnar’s head forward, setting a kiss on his forehead, “I’ve got you. Just stay awake. Can you do that for me?”

Ivnar’s eyes opened like the sun rising, focusing only on Dorian’s face, “Vehnan,”

What little was left of the anchor crackled, a tiny bolt of lighting shooting up his arm, and stopping right below where Bull had tied the belt. 

“I saw her.” Ivnar continued, “I saw my clan, I saw her, she …”

Bull stood and withdrew his axe from its holster.

“Shhh,” Dorian breathed, running his hands through Ivnar’s thick chesnut hair,

“It’s alright. You’re going to survive.”

And then, Bull brought the axe down on his arm.


End file.
